


Apocalypse

by prisxnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fights, Happy pre birthday Jongin!, Jongin is sad and mad, M/M, Sehun ignoring Jongin, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisxnini/pseuds/prisxnini
Summary: "Sehun, what's wrong? Ever since that night, everything changed." Jongin sighs in frustration."Jongin do you know what it feels like to to hear that you're not enough from someone who you love so much?" Sehun asks, Jongin keeps his mouth shut."Apparently you have not so you don't understand how it feels." the younger male says nonchalantly.  "I told you I didn't mean it." Jongin reasons.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin’s birthday fic! Happy Pre- Birthday Jonginnie.   
> I’m sorry if there’s any mistake.

t's cold, the bed is cold. Jongin pulls the comforter over his body. He opens his eyes to check the empty place beside him. He sighs touching the pillow which smells like his lover.

They had an argument hours ago and Sehun left the apartment with fuming anger. Sehun was supposed to meet his parents today but the younger male was busy at the office so he didn't make it which made Jongin mad.

The fight was intense compared to their other small fights but he can't decide who was in the wrong place him or Sehun? Sehun is always working these days it made Jongin feel things he isn't supposed to.

He trusts Sehun but he can't stop the thoughts of Sehun with another person instead of him. What if Sehun is laying in bed with someone else right now? What if Sehun is having dinner with someone else? 

These what-ifs are making the already depressed male more sad. Maybe he is overthinking. Sehun would never cheat on him....right? 

He pulls Sehun's pillow close to him seeking some comfort from the scent. Before he could close his eyes again the said male bangs on their bedroom door.

"Jonginnnn, open up." Sehun sounds so drunk and he's kind of worried. Jongin opens the door and sees Chanyeol keeping up Sehun from losing his balance.

He takes Sehun in his arms, "Thank you hyung" Jongin smiles at Chanyeol, the latter nods and walks away. "Why did you drink so much, Hun?" he asks trying to help Sehun walk.

"Cause of you," Sehun grumbles. Jongin places Sehun carefully on their bed "C'mon let's get you changed." he announces unbuttoning the taller male's shirt.

Sehun doesn't say anything just looking at Jongin through his hooded eyes which are barely open, "Why did you say it?" Sehun whispers stopping Jongin's hand.

The elder sighs "Say what?" he asks. "That I'm the worst person you've been with and Ravi is better than me." Jongin could see his boyfriend's lips wobbling as he speaks.

His emotionless boyfriend look somehow hurt which makes Jongin so guilty. "Maybe you're right," Sehun says that part softly but Jongin could still hear it. 

Jongin continues to change Sehun out of his work clothes. "Stop, I can do it." he stops his smaller boyfriend. Jongin's heart breaks a little.

Sehun takes his pajamas from their closet and changes into them. He's brushing his teeth when he hears someone approaching him. 

Familiar arms wrap around his waist. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry at that time." the elder explains turning Sehun to face him. Though Jongin is telling this he feels like that statement was true.

"I understand," he replies pressing his lips into a thin line. Jongin stands on his tiptoes to reach Sehun's lips but before their lips could meet Sehun turns his face to the other side.

'Sehun you are the most ignorant person I have ever been with, Ravi would've treated me better than you' those words keep playing in Sehun's mind like a broken record.

"Let's go to bed," Sehun mumbles heading for their bed. Jongin sighs he knows Sehun takes words very seriously. 

~~~~

After that incident, Sehun changed not in a good way. He talks one or two words and traps inside his own bubble. Jongin could count with one hand how many times their skin touch after that night. 

"Sehun, I have a performance this Thursday night," Jongin is a dancer so he has performances and Sehun tries not to miss most of them but sometimes he does because of his work.

"Imm hmm," he hums his eyes fixed on the TV in front of him. "Are you free that night?, I really want you to come" Jongin requests.

"No I have a company dinner that night." Sehun shrugs still not sparing a glance at his boyfriend. Jongin gives up on starting a conversation with his ice cold boyfriend.

'Sehun you are the most ignorant person I have ever been with, Ravi would've treated me better than you'. Sehun shakes his head to get those words out of his head.

~~~~

In upcoming weeks Jongin isn't even sure if Sehun was his boyfriend anymore because he always eats dinner before coming back, never makes time for Jongin even weekends he tries to be as busy as possible.

Instead of cuddling, Sehun sleeps facing the wall instead of Jongin, plus he rarely replies to any of Jongin's texts asking where he is or what's he doing. He can't even remember what Sehun's voice sounds like anymore.

He misses Sehun's lips on his. Only Sehun could make his back arch just by kissing his neck. He misses the way the taller male cuddles him after their sessions. 

He misses how Sehun makes him laugh by doing the bare minimum or how Sehun still makes his stomach all bubbly when they look into each other's eyes. He misses Sehun, a lot.

Sehun feels like home so without him, Jongin is lost. 

Sehun didn't come to Jongin's performance that day, the elder male forgives him. That night Jongin wears Sehun's shirt instead of his own while cooking something to eat.

The younger comes home to that domestic sight. He closes the door behind him and Jongin turns around "Hun," he calls. 

The elder approaches the latter, "Hey, are you hungry. I'm making pasta." he says loosening Sehun's necktie. The younger shakes his head "I've already eaten." is what he says before disappearing into their room.

He can't take this anymore, at this point Jongin is going insane. He follows Sehun into their bedroom. "Sehun, what's wrong? Ever since that night, everything changed." Jongin sighs in frustration.

"Jongin do you know what it feels like to to hear that you're not enough from someone who you love so much?" Sehun asks, Jongin keeps his mouth shut.

"Apparently you have not so you don't understand how it feels." the younger male says nonchalantly. "I told you I didn't mean it." Jongin reasons.

Sehun lets out a bitter chuckle "How about your ignorance then? How about how don't care about how I feel? You are always working for money. Do you how selfish is that?" Jongin snaps.

"I find the money for our future Jongin. Do you want our kids to look at other kids while thinking 'I wish my parents give me those things too'. I don't want that Jongin I want our kids to have everything but apparently, I'm selfish?" the younger scoffs.

"You think about the future a lot but how about the present time, I'm here beside you and where's your time for us? You ignorant bastard." Jongin galres.

"That's how I am, if you can't accept the fact that I work hard then maybe we should stop this." Sehun. Jongin's mouth gapes "Maybe we should. I wouldn't like to be with someone who can't give me time then." the elder scoffs pressing a number on his phone.

Sehun watches the elder "Ravi, can you come to pick me up? Yeah, I don't want to be here in this ignorant household anymore." Jongin talks to Ravi over the phone. 

~~~~~

Sehun watches the birds fly by the window while drowning himself in sorrow. All good things must come to an end. He reminds himself.

But his mind wonders what Jongin might be doing at these times. Maybe Jongin is spending time with Ravi. Maybe Jongin has moved on from his 'ignorant self'.

He checks the date on his phone January 13th. Tomorrow is Jongin's birthday. Sehun already bought his gift while going Christmas shopping. A customize painting of them.

But that painting just might go sitting in the apartment with no owner then. Maybe it was for the better. "Got the music in you, baby. Tell me why. You've been locked in here forever and you can't just say goodbye."

Sehun sings the song, Jongin's favorite song. Apocalypse by Cigarettes after Sex, maybe their relationship fall into Apocalypse too.

"Your lips, my lips, apocalypse." he sings to the tune. "Jongin-ah I miss you so much, love" Sehun talks to the empty place beside him.

Someone knocks on the apartment door, He opens the door expecting Jongin but it's not. Ravi is here "What are you doing here?" Sehun asks.

"Go to Jongin, Sehun, please. He needs you. Tomorrow is his birthday yet he said he didn't want to spend it without you." Ravi nags try to slap sense out of Sehun.

"He said those words because he was angry, Not because he didn't love you. Sehun, get to your sense and go to him. I'll drive you to him." the latter is practically begging him at this point.

"Yeah, let's do that." Sehun nods and goes back to the room to get changed. While changing he spots the painting and decides to take it with him.

~~~~

His favorite song is playing while he is crying under the thick blankets. "Why did it have to end like that?" Jongin asks himself. "Sehunna," he calls.

He wipes his unstoppable tears when he hears the doorbell. When he opens it he gasps in surprise "Sehun," he whispers while tears spill more. 

"Come here, baby" Sehun opens his arms for his lover. Jongin cries in Sehun's embrace "Sehun please don't leave me again." Jongin croaks out.

"Shhhh, baby. That's what I'm supposed to say." he cups his boyfriend's face wiping the tears with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry, love" Sehun apologizes kissing Jongin's forehead.

"I forgive you, Sehun-ah. Please hold me." Jongin whimpers. Sehun tightens his embrace around the smaller boy. "Look at me, NiNi" he calls.

NiNi, oh god, How much Jongin misses that nickname. Sehun presses their lips together and Jongin kisses back desperately. "Jump" Sehun whispers.

When the elder jumps a little, Sehun carries him by the hips and closes the door with his back. Jongin kisses Sehun like his life depends on his boyfriend's lips.

When they pull away leaving both of them breathless. Sehun smiles against his lover's plump lips. "No more running away," he exclaims catching Jongin's lips once more.

"I love you Sehun, so so so much." Jongin smiles straddling Sehun's lap. "I love you too, love" Sehun hugs the smaller body close to his chest.

"Happy early birthday, baby." he wishes pressing kisses on while inhaling Jongin's scent. He smells like home.

🐻❤️🐺

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it, Tell me what you think!


End file.
